


Taboo

by subzero_xx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death lots of death, Hurt, M/M, Memories, Nel is an awesome wingwoman, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Build, but lets be honest everyone is super gay, classic Ichigo is an espada with a twist, may or may not be super gay, threesomes maybe, what memories who needs them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subzero_xx/pseuds/subzero_xx
Summary: taboo (a.)- prescribed by society as improper, or unacceptable.It was a rule, no, it was a law, one that had hard been pressed throughout the Soul Society, that no one soul was to be tampered with during the process of transition. However, there were few, that chose not to adhere to such a law, and thus, branded traitors, and exiled to the beige sands of Hueco Mundo. Or so the law would allow, though, it had yet been enforced, until the war between Arrancar and Soul Reapers, the cause: one man’s dream of godhood, and the sacrifice of another.





	Taboo

_**TEASER:** _

Pain…..

The one emotion that seemed to be at the forefront of his mind, the one emotion that seemed to wreek havoc on his body. With each slow movement, it seemed to fire down to every inch of his body. However, that had come after he had been released from the confined space he was placed in; one could say it was akin to that of a test tube, abeit suited for living organisms. Mind and body somewhat muddled, the figure slumping easily onto the cold floor beneath them; a voice, one that had not been registered within his memory, was what caught his attention.

“Seems to have finally woken up,” the ghost of the voice whispered, the soft tenor, which they had deemed male. “I suppose one should inform the captain about such an occurance, he’ll be pleased to say the least,” once more, the voice had said, this time, the figure resting against the shell of which once had been his place of confinement, could make out various details of the apperance; strands of pink managing to fall into his line of sight, signalling that the owner had either tilted his head, or kneeled down in front of them.

Although, it took some effort, a hand had been lifted, but only for the person that had spoken to soon step away. Thus, the hand that had been offered fell, fell limpy to the ground, and all that could be heard was the soft melodious chuckle of the one above. “To think it would turn out like this, well, I’m sure there are few among many that would be quite overjoyed to see you again,” and with that, footsteps could be heard, fading, and soon the click of a door, the person had left.

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't believe it has been five years, five years since I've posted something on this website. Then again, life is a thing, and it sucks, more then you can probably imagine. However, I decided to give my hand at writing again, and see how it goes. With that, I present to you this little teaser of the very first chapter of 'Taboo'. This work is a rewrite of one of the very first fanfiction pieces I wrote on FF.net, more then seven years ago. I thought it might be a good idea to transcribe, update, and edit it over here. Though this teaser isn't long, it's at least a little taste of what's to come. 
> 
> The entire chapter, well, that should be posted sometime later this week. However, it will be posted as chapter two, that way no one ends up confused. Without further adieu, I hope you enjoy, just please be gentle.


End file.
